harrypotter2fandomcom-20200213-history
Brittany S.Pierce
Brittany Susan Pierce (b. between 1 September-8 May 1980) was an English muggle-born witch and the eldest daughter of Mr and Mrs Pierce. She also had an elder sister named Connie. At age eleven, Brittany had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She began attending the school on 1 September, 1991 where she was subsequently sorted into Gryffindor House. Biography Early life (1981-1992) Not much is known about Brittany's life before she entered the wizarding world. She was the eldest daughter of Mr and Mrs Pierce. Mr and Mrs Pierce were seen as "quite ordinary" and although they were "a bit bemused" by the oddities displayed by their daughter, they were known to be proud of her. In the summer of 1991, Brittany received a letter to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She eagerly accepted and took to studying magic even before she began her first year at Hogwarts in the September of 1991, learning all the set spell books by heart and even managing to perform "a few spells" successfully. In addition to the texts set by the school, Brittany brought with her several other books for reference and to further her understanding of the wizarding world. Hogwarts years (1991-1998) First year Brittany was a couple of weeks away from turning twelve when she boarded the Hogwarts Express in 1991, where she met Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Then she met Hermione Granger. Brittany demonstrated a knowledge and talent with magic beyond most of those her age, despite having only recently discovered that she was a Muggle-born witch. She wished to be a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw, and her wish was granted considering she did get sorted into Gryffindor. She soon proved to be the second best in all her classes, not as eager as Hermione to please the professors and to help others learn. She became best friends with Harry and Ron but wasn't really keen on Hermione, following them around and trying not prevent them from breaking school rules and getting into trouble. On one night, she followed them as they were leaving Gryffindor Tower to duel Draco Malfoy. They were chased by Argus Filch, acting on a tipoff by Malfoy, into the third floor corridor — forbidden to students — where they came face-to-face with Fluffy, a three-headed dog belonging to Hagrid. Later, at the Farewell Feast in the Great Hall,Brittany, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Neville were all awarded extra House Points for bravery and heroism, which won Gryffindor the House Cup. Second year (1992) It was during her second school year that Brittany first encountered the prejudice and hatred surrounding her blood status, when Draco Malfoy called her a "filthy little Mudblood" after she told him off for insulting the Gryffindor Quidditch team and he called Hermione Granger a Mudblood as well. Brittany had never heard the highly offensive term but looking around at everyone around her, it was an obvious fact. Fred and George Weasley lunged at him, and Ron even tried to hex him, but it backfired, as hiswand had been damaged. To help Brittany and Hermione feel better about the incident, Hagrid urged them not to think about it, pointing out that they were both talented witches, regardless of what bigoted people said about their Muggle-born status. On Hallowe'en, 1992 Brittany attended Nearly Headless Nick's Death-day Party with Harry, Ron and Hermione. While heading back upstairs, she followed Harry, who claimed to be hearing voices. They discovered the caretaker's cat, Mrs Norris, petrified and the walls vandalised. Brittany and Hermione began spending all her free time in the Hogwarts Library after she saw the vandalism on the corridor walls, which had said that the Chamber of Secrets had been re-opened. Despite hoping to read about the legend, she could not; as all the books had been previously checked out. Brittany was shocked that only the heir of Slytherin can open the Chamber and unleash the horror and petrify all people who were unworthy to study magic, Muggle-borns. When Harry proposed the theory that Draco Malfoy was the "Heir of Slytherin''," Brittany went even further by daring to check ''Moste Potente Potions out of the library using a note from Professor Lockhart, in the desire to research Polyjuice Potion. She hoped that they would be able to obtain a confession from Malfoy. She brewed the potion in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, as no one used it. She also risked serious consequences when she stole potion ingredients from Professor Snape's personal cupboards that were needed for the difficult potion, which took a month to brew. Though she was petrified for the rest of the school year along with Hermione, Brittany was still able to assist Harry and Ron, for she had torn out the page on basilisks and scribbled on it "''pipes", referencing the manner in which the creature had moved around the school undetected. Using this note and other information they had gathered, Harry and Ron were able to successfully put an end to Lord Voldemort's plans to resurrect his body through his memory stored in an old school diary. Brittany and Hermione was later cured with a Mandrake Restorative Draught created by Professor Sprout. They were both disappointed to learn that, as a special treat for the school, Professor Dumbledore cancelled the students' end of year exams, though intensely proud that her friends had solved the mystery. Third year Just before she began the 1993-1994 school year, while visiting Diagon Alley with Harry, Hermione and the Weasley family, Brittany bought a black and white cat named Sapphire from the Magical Menagerie. However, her new bond with her cat caused friction with Ron and his pet rat Scabbers, as Sapphire was always trying to catch the rat. Also at the beginning of this school year, Brittany called Pansy Parkinson ''"stupid pug-faced cow." ''after she insulted her about being a Muggle-born. When Harry received a Firebolt for Christmas with no note, Brittany reported it to Professor McGonagall, thinking it was sent by Sirius Black, whom everyone believed to be a dangerous murderer who was after Harry. His broom was taken away to be inspected, which caused a temporary rift between the two friends. There was further social strain for Brittany when Ron accused Sapphire of eating Scabbers, who had disappeared. Brittany poured herself into defending Buckbeak, the hippogriff on trial before the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures for attacking Draco Malfoy during a Care of Magical Creatures class. Once the trio reconciled, after Hagrid told Harry and Ron how disappointed he was when they selfishly put the Firebolt and Scabbers over their friendship with Brittany, they apologised. Their attempt to save Buckbeak failed, as Lucius Malfoy frightened the Committeeinto deciding that the creature would be executed. She was extremely upset by this news and grew furious to the point of slapping Draco when he mocked Hagrid for being upset about Buckbeak's fate. As evidenced by her assertion that time-travelling was extremely dangerous, BrittNY took great personal risk to save Sirius and Buckbeak. Fourth year Before her fourth year at Hogwarts, Brittany spent much of the summer holidays at The Burrow with Harry, Ron and Hermione, sharing a room with Ginny Weasley and Hermione. With the other Weasleys (excluding Molly Weasley), they attended the 1994 Quidditch World Cup in August. After the game, the communal camp-site was set upon by Death Eaters. Brittany, Hermione, Harry, and Ron fled into the woods and witnessed the casting of ''Morsmordre. Initially caught up in the chaos surrounding the effort to catch the caster, she took exception to the accusations levelled against Harry, and the many wizards' treatment of the house-elf Winky who had also been at the scene. Once at Hogwarts, Brittany began a crusade for the liberation of house-elves by beginning the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, or what she and the group called S.P.E.W, (or as Ronald Weasley called it: spew) having been appalled by Bartemius Crouch's abusive treatment of his house-elf Winky. This did not earn her any popularity, as most believed that house-elves enjoy their work; indeed, even the house-elves did not like her campaigning. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville Longbottom only reluctantly joined, mostly in order to prevent Brittany from nagging them about it. Hagrid as well as Fred and George Weasley refused to join on the grounds that it would upset the house-elves, though Fred did tell Hermione how to get into the Hogwarts kitchens, where she spoke to Dobby and Winky. Brittany considered the former to be a good example of a free elf, and tried to comfort the latter about being sacked by Crouch, but Winky soon became upset by Brittany's claims that house-elves deserved to have holidays and wages, along with the other elves. On the ride home on the Hogwarts Express, Brittany happily revealed she uncovered Skeeter's status as an unregistered Animagus and had trapped her in a jar. She kept Skeeter from writing for a year by threatening to expose her to the authorities. She single-handed drove Skeeter into poverty, gaining revenge for the pain caused to Harry and her other friends. However, with the return of Lord Voldemort and the murder of Cedric Diggory at the end of the school year, there were much more serious challenges ahead for Brittany and her friends. Fifth Year Following the death of Cedric Diggory, the Ministry of Magic refused to accept Harry and Dumbledore's claims that Lord Voldemort had returned, and the ''Daily Prophet ''labelled them either liars or nutters. However, Brittany, Hermione and Ron believed Harry and defended him against the criticism of doubtful classmates. Though occasionally Harry vented his frustration at them, Brittany, Hermione and Ron stuck by him. They also wanted to become members of the reconvened Order of the Phoenix but were not allowed to because they were under-age. Brittany helped exterminate 12 Grimmauld Place, which served as headquarters for the Order, and was immensely relieved when Harry was acquitted of the charge of having used under-age magic. Once the school year began, Brittany resumed some of her activism on behalf of house-elves, though she was not as intense about S.P.E.W. as she had been the previous year. She learned how to knit socks and hats for the house-elves and hid them in Gryffindor Tower. The elves found this attempt at freeing them insulting, and they stopped cleaning the Tower at all. Dobby, already a free elf, was the only one who enjoyed the gifts. He took everything Brittany had made and cleaned the Tower by himself, a fact which Brittany did not know. Brittany was challenged in more ways than one that year when she met Luna Lovegood, whose belief in many things without logical grounds baffled Brittany. However, the two became friends after accepting one another's differences. Sixth year Brittany achieved high academic prestige when she obtained high results in her O.W.Ls, in Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures,Arithmancy, History of Magic, Herbology, Astronomy, Potions, and Ancient Runes. She received 'Outstanding' marks on each of them, except Defence Against the Dark Arts, in which she received an 'Exceeds Expectations,' which she dwelt upon; Ron found it amusing that she actually seemed disappointed by this. By the time they arrived in Hogwarts, Brittany's romantic feelings for Ron had become obvious, and she was upset when he and Lavender started flirting. Brittany and Ron's relationship suffered greatly in their sixth year, when Ron became envious of both Brittany, Hermione and Harry, who were invited to be members of the Slug Club, a group of students favoured by Potions professor Horace Slughorn, while he was ignored. He was mollified when Brittany revealed that she was going to ask if he wanted to attend Slughorn's Christmas party with her, and the two seemed on their way to a romantic relationship. During the funeral of Albus Dumbledore, Brittany was comforted by Ron and cried on his shoulder. Afterwards, Harry told them about his desire to drop out of Hogwarts to hunt Horcruxes, which were the key to defeating Lord Voldemort. Brittany was also dropping out of Hogwarts to join them. Despite his protests, Hermione and Ron promised to forgo their seventh year of school in order to assist Harry. Before leaving the school, Brittany was able to summon books about Horcruxes from Dumbledore's office, where the late headmaster had kept them after the subject had been banned at Hogwarts. Search for the Horcruxes (1997-1998) Brittany began planning for her journey with Harry and Ronimmediately. She summoned books about Horcruxes from Dumbledore's office so as to learn how to destroy the items. Concerned for the safety of her family, she altered her parents' memories to make them think they were Wendell and Monica Wilkins and sent them to hide in Australia, no longer aware of their original identities, the existence of their daughters, or anything she had told them about Harry. She also withdrew all of her savings at herbuilding society account, in event of a need for Muggle money. Her elder sister, Connie, came with them. Battle of Hogwarts The trio finally returned to Hogwarts on 2 May, 1998, with the assistance of Aberforth Dumbledore. They were reunited with their friends in the re-formed Dumbledore's Army, who declared their wish to fight the encroaching Death Eater army. While Harry and Luna Lovegood went to Ravenclaw Tower, Brittany, Hermione and Ron retrieved Basilisk fangs from the Chamber of Secrets in order to use them to destroy Horcruxes, and Brittany destroyed Hufflepuff's Cup. The Battle of Hogwarts soon resumed, and Brittany fought Bellatrix Lestrange alongside Ginny and Luna, despite being hindered by using Bellatrix's own wand against her. When Bellatrix nearly killed Ginny and Connie, Molly Weasley took over the fight and killed Bellatrix. Brittany witnessed Harry's final defeat of Lord Voldemort, and she and Ron reached him first, overjoyed. Brittany and her sister Connie survived the battle relatively unscathed, only suffering minor injuries and burns they received from entering the Lestrange's Vault shortly before the battle. Later life (1998-2017) In 1998, Brittany went back to Hogwarts to attain her N.E.W.T.s. She and Hermione were the only two of the trio to do this, and by 2017, nineteen years later, Brittany and Neville Longbottom were married with two children: Connie, named after Brittany's elder sister, and Oliver Longbottom. Physical appearance Brittany was described as being quite pretty when she made an effort at it, but usually she hid her looks under a bushy hairstyle and a mountainful of books which she kept slung on her back. She had blue eyes, a bossy sort of voice, like Hermione Granger. Personality and traits Brittany was noted for being extremely intelligent and hard-working, coming out on top in most of her classes and continuously aiding Hermione, Harry and Ron in their adventures. Because of her efficiency, she often had time to do hobby work on the side, such as preparing a defence for Buckbeak to save him from execution, and creating S.P.E.W., an organisation promoting the freedom of house-elves. Such acts demonstrate Brittany's social conscience, tenacity, and compassion. Unlike most wizards who depended solely on their magical ability, Brittany readily relied on logic. Although this often helped her cleverly deduce information that many others missed, such as Remus Lupin's lycan thropy, Brittany emphasis on logic also made her skeptical about accepting anything without proof, as opposed to Harry who would come to intuitive conclusions. For example, she completely dismissed the idea of the Deathly Hallows, refusing to believe in them without physical evidence.